University life with a live-in maid
by Ichigo Oga
Summary: University AU. Ichigo's father sends him a live-in maid when he moves into an apartment close to the university. But the thing is...the maid is a huge pervert and a shotacon. IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I've decided to post the omake 'University life with a live in maid' from 'Deathberry's Journey' as a different story. As for the main story itself...I kind of reached a writer's block with it, so it'll be a while before I update it. The same goes for 'Strawberry Devil'.**

* * *

Ichigo groaned slightly in his bed as sunlight suddenly hit his eyes.

"Master~ it's time to get up!" A feminine voice came from his door. He ignored it and tried getting more of his precious sleep. The owner of the voice was a short petite long black haired woman with purple eyes in a maid costume.

"Hurry up and wake up or I'll pull a prank on you again okay?" She said as she shook him. "Are you okay with that?" Getting no reply she counted, "3…2…1…!" and bit on his earlobe instantly waking him up but she didn't stop. She licked his earlobe and said, "Master your ear… it's so delicious." He was too surprised and weak to resist the pleasure but was slowly building up energy to get rid of her only to have her lick the insides of his ear. "Does the insides of your ear feel good? Your reactions are so cute!"

He immediately shot straight up dropping her on the ground. "You! Stop messing around! I'm awake!"

"Kyaa! You're hard!" She said further embarrassing the younger boy who was her master. She stood up and turned around wiggling her butt in a suggestive manner and said, "Doesn't your lower half seem like it had awake for a long time?" She said pointedly looking at his groin as he tried to cover it up with his hands. "Would you like me to help you with it before breakfast?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo exclaimed trying in vain to suppress his morning wood and hide the blush much to his maid's amusement.

"Sheesh it's only morning and I'm already so tired." Ichigo said as he got ready to leave for university.

"Ichigo-chama! Take care on your way out!" She waved to his retreating figure with a blindingly genuine smile on her face.

'To think it had started a month ago…'

* * *

**One month ago…**

"Yeah yeah I've gotten used to university life." Ichigo replied to his father on phone as he reached his apartment. "Eh? You're worried so you sent a maid? No. I don't need it."

He stared in surprise as he opened the door to see a beautiful short woman dressed in maid costume making his bed. 'Geez selfishly giving her a duplicate key and letting her in…'

"Welcome home. I have already… went and organized my luggage…" she said with a somewhat nervous smile feeling like she was caught red handed.

She then rummaged through her belongings and pulled out two pink objects. "Sorry this is sudden right after we met, but where should I leave my toys…?" the objects were a vibrator and its controller.

"Just what did you bring along with you?!" Ichigo exclaimed with a blush on his face as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm used to doing housework. I can even wash your underwear!"

"I would be fine if you left my underwear alone." He deadpanned.

"Ha! You must be worried about what happened to the bed?" She said as she stood beside him.

"What… are you talking about?" Now that he looked at it, it seemed to shine a bit.

"I have already replaced the bedsheets I have used earlier with clean sheets!" She stared pointing with her hand at the shining bed.

"Just what did you 'use' it for?!"

"Pardon my late greeting. Your father has hired me as a live in here." She said sitting on the opposite side of him.

"The 'live in' part… will be put on hold though…"

"It's because I'm too cute so you can't help but attack me right?" She asked bashfully with a hand on her cheek.

"Oi it's the other way around."

"Should I prepare the bed and change it into a double?" She said patting the bed. His apartment was rather small. A single room with attached bathroom and small kitchen with a dining table for two besides his study table.

"I really cannot care what you do with the bed!" He exclaimed as he looked at double bed which replaced his previous single one. "But what happened to my own bed?!"

Completely ignoring his question she said, "You can also treat my maid costumes as a play so it's totally fine!"

"Just what in the world is totally fine?" He asked horrified at the implications. "By the way maid-san… just how old are you?"

"I'm 22! The name is Rukia by the way." She said surprising him.

"Eh? You're four years older than me, aren't you getting old?"

"…it seems you don't know the joy having a maid older than you." She said darkly as she suddenly pulled something out from under her skirt freaking him out. "Let me show you the ability of a well experienced person!" She said as she lounged at him.

"Wait! Oi! Don't touch- ahhh~"

And as such his life with this perverted maid had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been one month since I served master huh…?" Rukia wondered while folding clothes. "Looks like I've gotten used to working as a maid."

She then proceeded to clean the floor and while doing so she peeked under his bed. "Ero books under the bed…there is none." After a bit of searching she sighed. "He doesn't have porn either. Just how does he survive?"

Picking up her mobile, she then searched various social networking sites and found that her master likes sushi. So she got down to work in making sushi and after a while she was done she decided to go to her master's university causing her master to shiver subconsciously.

* * *

It's been two months since he enrolled and he was quite thankful that no one picked up a fight in him because of his hair.

Rukia on the other hand arrived outside his classroom and found him shivering in the middle of his lecture. 'Master! Is he trembling from wanting to see me so badly?' Woman, get yourself checked by a doctor.

After the lecture, just as she was about to call out to her master, a blonde had approached him blocking her out.

"Sorry have you seen a pencil case around here?" Rukia heard the girl speak.

Ichigo shook his head and replied, "No I haven't."

"I see… thank you." Just as the blonde turned, her bag collided with his and much to his horror, a familiar toy fell to the ground. "Kya! Sorry!" She exclaimed as she saw him scowling at an object that fell to the ground.

'That bitch…!'

Rukia then turned around and thought sadly, 'What should I do? Because of that thing, master will end up even more of a loner…!'

The girl then handed the fallen object over to him and said, "I'm sorry. I accidentally dropped something of yours."

Ichigo simply took it from her and nervously smiled as he put the object in his bag and thought the same thing Rukia did. 'Don't tell me she has no idea what this is…! Thank god she doesn't!'

"It'll be hard without any writing instruments right…? Want me to lend you a mechanical pencil?" Ichigo offered.

"No it's fine! I've already borrowed from a friend of mine." She said and smiled, "I'm not even sure if we might meet again but I will feel bad if I can't return it. But you really are kind!"

Ichigo blushed and glared at Rukia who was eavesdropping from a bit far away making her gulp and smile. "No… it's not really…" he then replied to her statement with his face away from her glaring at Rukia.

As for Rukia, the woman was confused at the scene of her master and an unknown beautiful girl with flowers blooming behind them as the two conversed. 'Eh? Eh? What's up with the atmosphere?'

"That red and white pencil box of yours was cute. Maybe I'll buy one too!" The blonde girl said as she walked away from him out of the class.

"Eh? No that was not a pencil box…" Ichigo muttered as he stood up as he found no signs of his midget maid.

Rukia hid herself outside the classroom in a corner and saw the blonde leave. 'I wanted to speak up but I guess that would've been awkward.' She then turned and walked towards to gate losing her mood and wanting to see some *cough*videos*cough*.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo's voice came from behind her.

'I was found out…!'


	3. Chapter 3

Having being caught by her master in the university, she decided to try and act innocent to see how he reacted.

"Ah… wh-what a coincidence to see you here…" she said rubbing the back of her head. She dropped the act as soon as her master dryly said 'I see'. At this point she decided that it's better to settle for the truth instead of beating around the bushes. "Sorry. I just wanted to see what kind of life you have in school…"

Ichigo sighed before asking, "Did my father ask you to do it?" He was a bit relieved to know that his father wasn't meddling with his affairs when she shook her head and was grateful for it. He sighed and looked at Rukia. "Since you came all the way here, would you like to have lunch together?" He had to cover his eyes when Rukia started shining with happiness.

The two of them sat in the cafeteria and bought their own respective lunches.

"It's my first time having school food❤." Rukia said after taking a bite.

"Eh? Is that so?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Could it be that master is the kind who prefers school food over bento?!"

"I really don't care which one I eat-" he paused mid-sentence as he saw tears gather in her eyes. Hastily he said, "Ahh! Don't cry! Bento is good! I'll eat your bento!" That seemed to have done the trick considering that she calmed down a bit. "But I'd be really happy if you stop making this kind of bento."

Among the assortments of rice along with vegetables and meat, there was a sentence written with sauce on the rice that read, "Let's do Hentai stuff once you get home."

"Ehe~." She giggled satisfied with her own handiwork.

"Still calling me 'master' in the university is weird. Ichigo will do." Ichigo said as he took another spoonful of rice and vegetables.

"Okay then you'll have to call me Rukia." She replied.

"… aren't I doing it already…?"

"How bold of you Ichi-kun!" Rukia teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Ichigo muttered fully aware that the crazy maid didn't hear him.

Rukia suddenly grabbed his hands and with a smile said, "With this it's like we just came to the university to flirt! Kyu~."

Ichigo blushed and sputtered. "Don't get ahead of yourself!" He said this time loudly. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get some water."

Rukia stood up and said, "Ah I can-" only to be interrupted by him.

"It's fine just pass me your cup."

She did as told and sat down observing his departing figure. 'He's so kind…'

"Hey are you eating by yourself?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. It belonged to a blonde male.

"I'm not alone." She immediately replied not liking the close proximity with him.

"A friend or boyfriend?" Seems like the brat (according to her in age) didn't catch the drift.

"Not a boyfriend really… he's my master who dominates my everything." Rukia proudly stated but was surprised to see him seat beside her with a smile. 'A fake one at that.' She mentally snorted. She might act like a child but she isn't older than them for nothing. She knows things that they don't.

"What kind of nonsense are you telling him?" Ichigo said as he appeared and lightly hit her with her cup of water to which much to his embarrassment she moaned.

"Geez Ichi-kun. Be gentle with me." She said rubbing the place she'd been hit even if it didn't do anything. Acting was her favorite.

"Be quiet."

Rukia blushed and said, "Please be as gentle as possible when you're touching that spot of mine."

"I haven't touched you anywhere. And if it's that embarrassing then why don't you stop talking?" Ichigo said completely forgetting the fact that they had a spectator.

Rukia closed her eyes and gripped her cheeks panting while muttering, "It felt so good… Haa…Haa… Ichi-kun's thrusting… Haa…Haa… it feels so good!"

"Shut up!"

"You two certainly get along well. Are you two dating?" Their spectator said letting them know the fact that he was still present.

"That's wrong!/That's not wrong!" Both of them said at the same time.

"That's obviously wrong." Ichigo said to which Rukia nodded.

"Then what is your relationship?" Mr. Unknown asked.

Ichigo and Rukia huddled closer and whispered to each other. "It's a maid and master relationship." Rukia muttered.

"Don't talk about it in the university!" Ichigo hissed.

"Eh? Is that for real?" Apparently Mr Unknown heard them.

Rukia then blushed and said, "It's true. I'm his maid for him to do ecchi stuff with."

"Really?! That's so cool!" Mr Unknown exclaimed.

"Wait… ah… you idiot-!"


End file.
